Charlie and the Mysterious Islands
by MAC the misc.writer
Summary: To brighten Charlie up, Mr. Wonka takes Charlie on a vacation, but a certain stowaway causes the glass elevator to crash in the bermuda triangle, a great adventure to find the way home begins. CVi
1. Prolouge

Charlie and the Mysterious Islands

AN: All characters created by Ronald Dahl. I own nothing. Review if you really want me to continue. Based on the movie

Deep within the Wonka Chocolate Factory, Willy Wonka had a problem. It concerned his favorite worker, his heir, a young boy who had made him happier than he ever thought it would be.

The problem was that Charlie was unhappy. And because he cared for him, that made Willy Wonka unhappy too. That's kind of what happens when you care about someone. He didn't know the reason. If you asked Charlie what's the matter, he'd avoid the question and get into business matters. Charlie lost a few months ago the look of wonder he saw with rooms of the factory, but he assumed he had just gotten used to the factory. What was bothering Willy Wonka was that he showed no cheer when speaking about his job like he used to, and sometime, when speaking about certain topics, Charlie would get this extremly somber look in his face.

"And I'm so glad you brought it to me." Grandpa Joe said as they walked through the inventing room. "I've been noticing it too."

Mr. Wonka said, "Since you've known him far longer than I have, I hope you might have a solution to my dire predicament."

Grandpa Joe replied with a level of concern. "I remember that look your talking about, he allways got it during some conversations. I never knew what it meant. Maybe he needs something new in his life. All he's seen for the past several months is this factory."

Mr. Wonka took a moment to ponder this and as a light bulb went off in his head, he made a tounge whirr to summon an oompa-loompa. He said to it, "Load my steamer trunk full of clothes and food and my lab equipment and put it in the glass elevator. I'm going on exploratory trip." He turns to Grandpa Joe and said, "That's allright. Right? Little trip into the unknown, the far beyond, the big wide world?"

Grandpa Joe said, "Perfect. I'll go ask his parents, I'm certain they will like it."

As Grandpa Joe left, Charlie entered from the candy testing room. Willy immediatly blurted out, "Guess what kiddo! Given your parents permission, we're going to on an expedition, to find the best tastes in the world!"

Charlie smiled back, but not enough. Mr. Wonka had a lingering suspicion, that getting out to see wonderous things is not what he's looking for. After all there were enough wonderous thing inside the factory.

Charlie said with the same distinct lack of cheer that Willy had expected, "That's fine, but we should stop on the way."

"Why?"

Charlie said, "I've tested the new eye sparkling peppermint drops." Charlie then turned back to the testing room and said, "Come in group 9. Show Mr. Wonka the side effects."

A group of Oompa-loompa's walked in and made a bow to display as if to show the side effects of the drops. Willy said, "I don't see it. The're short, black hair, deep jowl lines, just what I would expect from an Oompa-loompa."

"Exactly. This is group nine."

Mr. Wonka took a moment for this to sink in. The reason this was signifigant was that group nine was a group who previously tested another experimental treat. It took a few seconds for Mr. Wonka to say, "They're not blue."

Charlie said, "They turned back shortly after taking the drops."

As they started walking to the boat to take finish off the day, Mr. Wonka said "It is going a bit out of our way to help people who as I recall were extremly big-headed. As you told me, that girl called you a loser."

Charlie said with a smirk. "As I recall on that very same day someone else tried to talk me into abandoning my family. You should know by now I'm a very forgiving person."

As the Bucket family and several Oompa-loompas started loading Charlie's clothes into the steamer trunk, Grandpa Joe related to the family his concerns about Charlie's current state of mind. Grandma Josephine said, "That look isn't charlie being bored, Joseph."

"What is it then?"

"Why's he unhappy?"

"What does the look mean?"

"I like strawberries."

Josephine smirked at Georgina and said out loud. "That look is Charlie being lonely. He would gain that look in a conversation when something in the conversation reminded him that he has no friends his own age. Moving to the factory was only a temporary fix to that problem." 


	2. Reenter Violet

Chapter 2

As the glass elevator flew over an Atlanta suburban housing division, Willy Wonka looked at a map in one hand and a phone book page in the other. "Now wheres that adress?"

Charlie nudged Wonka and said, "I think we don't need this map to find our way. Look there."

Sure enough Charlie was pointing at a group of elementary students throwing stuff at a smaller figure wearing a track suit, gloves and a ski mask, all the while repeating, "Freak girl! Freak girl!" The figure ran away from them, ran between two houses, did a double gainer sommersault over the fence behind and ran into the forest behind the division.

The glass elevator dropped Charlie off on the edge of the forest. Charlie pointed at the kids, and said, "Make sure we're not inturrupted, right?"

Wonka smiled cleverly, then landed the elevator near the kids, and called out. "Excuse me kids, I'm Willy Wonka, head of Wonka Candy Company, and would you like to try out some of my new extra sticky taffy?"

All the kids at the thought of a new Wonka product turned and ran, as Wonka held out a handful of taffy pieces, he halfhartedly said, "One at a time please, and only take small bites." But each of the kids grapped several and stuffed them all into their mouths. Each taffy pieces when chewed upon exploded into enough taffy to flow out their mouths sticking the kids to each other, and to the ground. Willy Wonka said, "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Charlie, meanwhile had an easy time searching the forest, as his target was filling the forest with the sound of her crying. He located his target sitting next to a brook. Charlie kneeled next to her and said, "You're a blackbelt. Why do you let those kids get away with that."

Violet replied, still wiping the tears from the holes in her skimask, "That's what I did for awhile. You can't believe the trouble I got myself into. But then all the people I thought were my friends joined into the picking, and I just didn't have the will to fight." That last phrase hit too close to home for Charlie, and his feeling sorry for himself was only inturrupted by Violet saying, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Charlie took out the new mint and showed it to Violet saying, "Try this mint. I believe it should put some pink into your cheeks." At that phrase, Violet couldn't get the mint out of Charlie's hand and into her mouth quickly enough.

It didn't take Violet long to finish the mint, and slowly walked over to the brook and removed her skimask and letting her golden hair flow down for the first time in a long time. She looked at herself in the brook, than said through her tears. "It's over. I'm me again." Charlie steped forward to comfort her, but stopped when she turned around, and she suddenly had this absolutly vicious smile on her face. She said "You did this to me." Charlie was suddenly very frightened of Violet, and stumbled back nearly tripping over a log. Violet looked at him, the intense smile on her face never wavering, and said, "I'll give you a five-second head start. I love a challenge. Five.. Four.. Three.."

At that, Charlie ran, but head-start or not, He was no match in a running competion agaist a champion of track and field. In a few seconds, Violet had caught up to charlie, lunged at him, pinned him down, then pressed her lips against Charlie's own. It took ten seconds of struggling before Violet finally realeased Charlie, then said in a calming voice. "Thank you."

Mr. Wonka was talking to Violet's mother when the two kids returned home. Mr. Wonka showing a scared smile he usually wore when dealing with Mrs. Beauregarde. Violet's mother was yelling, "You were going to feed my daughter another experimental candy? Do you even know why the oompa-loompa's turned back?"

"I just thought you ought to know about it, and can you-uh really argue with success?" He said pointing to Violet's arrival. As Mrs. Beauregarde looked at her daughter with awe. She yelled excited, "I'm sorry. Oh, my baby's back!" Mrs. Beauregarde ran toward Violet, picked her up into a spinning hug. Charlie couldn't help but smile, even though Mr. Wonka did his best to look bored.

As soon as the spinning settled, and Violet was finally able to disengage from her mother, Violet said, "Mom, Charlie says he and Mr. Wonka are leaving on a trip to Africa. Can I come?"

Mrs. Beauregarde looked shocked and said, "Absolutly not. Africa's a scary place! Full of icky things!"

Mr. Wonka said, "Were pretty much full anyway, Little girl."

Violet put on a whiney tone, and said "But mom, I don't want to be stuck here all summer. Can't we go someplace?"

Mrs. Beauregarde said, "Violet, paying for that private school where they don't pick on you has cost us alot. It's your fault, for putting that gum in your mouth."

Violet yelled out, "I DON'T RECALL YOU TRYING TO STOP ME!" Then ran up the house stairs to her room.

As soon as Violet got to her room she plopped down by the windowsill to sulk, but found herself looking out the window to the tree outside. She put her ears to the door, and heard her mother not letting Charlie and Mr. Wonka leave until they've tried some of her cookies. That drew her back to the window. She saw herself looking at the branches of the tree and they reminded her of her gymnastics bars. She then looked down and saw the glass elevator with the giant steamer trunk inside it, and a mischivous smile creped on to her face.

As soon as Charlie and Willy Wonka were finally able to get away from Mrs. Bearegarde, they were in such a hurry to leave to notice that the steamer trunk was slightly open. It was a pity that they were allready in the air, and heading out over the Atlantic ocean that they noticed the flashing light blinking "EXCEEDING MAXIMUM WEIGHT" 


	3. Welcome to the Islands

Both the two valid passengers and the stowaway don't handle panic situations well, but as the rockets holding the elevator airborne started to sputter and wheeze, they quickly learned to compensate. Charlie said, "How could we even take off if we were over capacity!"

Wonka replied hurredly, as he pushed the button to open the glass elevator doors. "The rockets still are able to compensate for the extra weight, but they cant keep compensating for awhile without stressing the fuel tube. I don't get it, it was working fine before we left Atlanta. Lets push the steamer trunk out. It's waterproof, and without the extra weight, we might be able to save the elevator."

Fortunatly they were able to get the steamer trunk out in time before it hit the water, but not in enough time to stop the elevator from crashing into the Atlantic Ocean. However both the air filled glass elevator, and the waterproof steamer trunk floated in the water. Charlie asked as the elevator calmed down, "Can you get the rockets working again?"

Wonka pushed the open button and as the elevator's door which now faced the sky opened. After examining the rockets for a moment, he said, "Fraid not, kiddo. Water logged. I'm going to get some rope out of the steamer trunk and tie the trunk to the elevator."

After Willy Wonka swam over to the steamer trunk, He opened it up and saw a total mess which was to be expected after the ride this trunk just took. All the clothes and equipment were in a mess everywhere. He said to himself, "Rope, Rope, whose got the rope." and allthough he didn't expect an answer, he got one as a hand emerged from the gigantic pile of clothes, carring the rope. He said, "Ah, thank you. Now with that problem solved, WHO ARE YOU?" Violet promptly emerged from the clothes, trying her best to put on puppy-dog eyes, and a begging smile.

"I'm Soorryyy."

As the three castaways finished tying the elevator to the steamer trunk, Willy Wonka said in his best attempt of a stern voice, "Now young lady for your punishment, you are to go into the elevator and take a time out to think about what you did."

Violet replied, "Why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"What's that mean?"

Willy Wonka was suddenly speechless, and said, "Hmm, I don't know. I never asked my father that question, when we had this conversation."

Violet was about to protest more, but lost her will when she saw this extremly somber look of dissapointment on Charlie's face. She said defeated, "Yeah fine."

As night was beginning to fall, Violet brought herself to climb out of the elevator. Wonka was allready asleep, and Charlie was watching the sunset. Violet said, "Still not talking to me?"

"Why'd you come?" Charlie asked with a hint of a angry tone.

Violet sat next to him and said, "I needed adventure. Life had struck me down, and now that I was redeemed, I needed to really live again. And at home was not a place I could have done it. All the people I thought were my friends had betrayed me. All I had was my mom, and I've never been able to fully relate to her. She's allways played the role of my agent a lot more than she played the role of my mother."

Charlie replied, "I understand to a certain point. Now, Why'd you kiss me? Just saying thanks would have been okay."

Violet smirked and said, "Don't flatter yourself pal. So I like showing my apreciation physically. And you did quite a lot for me despite the fact that I earlier mistreated you."

It took a few more seconds of watching the sunset for Charlie to say, "So you need a friend? Cause I've been wanting one for awhile."

Violet turned to smile, but her smile faided and turned to excitement when she noticed something off Charlie's shoulder and yelled out "LAND HO!" Sure enough, there was a small land mass not far to the north.

Violet's shout waked Willy Wonka, who said."Now don't get overly excited children, it might be unihabited. He opened the trunk and pulled out a sextant, and as he took his bearings, he said, "That can't be right, there's nothing there on the map! Maybe Bermuda? No were too southwest.

Charlie inturrupted by saying, "Yeah, and last I checked, Bermuda doesn't have mushrooms the size of builings on it." Sure enough as they neared the island, he saw that the interior of the island was surrounded by a stone wall, and inside the wall were the most giant mushrooms in the world littering the island. However there did seem to be people on the beach, and under a closer inspection, he saw that most of the larger mushrooms seemed to have been hollowed out, with windows, and the people seemed to be using them for their homes.

As the castaways neared the shore, the people on the beach called out, "NEWCOMERS!" And a gate opened up in the wall and a person wearing a perfectly black suit bowed to them as we arose. 

He than started speaking in an officious tone, which made the three castaways believe that he was reading from a mental cue card. "Welcome newcomers to the Isle of Mushrooms, friendliest of the Isles of Mystery. You're probably confused as to what's going, on like why isn't these islands on any chart and let me tell you now, so you can come to grips with it sooner, you have just joined the many to disappear into the Bermuda Triangle, probably never to return agian." 


	4. Charlie and Violets Assignment

Willy Wonka, Charlie, and Violet were all led to the largest of carved up mushrooms, and led up one of many offices in the mushroom. Their host, who on the way introduced himself as the Isle of Mushrooms spokes person Kyle Dunhill. AS they entered the office he pointed to a couch also carved straight out of the mushroom, which the three newcomers sat down on. Kyle sat down straightened his tie, and started again speaking like he was reading from a mental cue card. "According to legend, centuries ago and ancient wizard found these islands, and fashioned them as his new luxury home. He didn't want to be known by the outside world, so he erected a barrier around them all. It prevents anybody but him from leaving, and makes the islands invisible to anybody outside the barrier. The people who call themselves natives of this island claim to be decendants of the slaves the wizard brought with him. But as powerful as the wizard was, he was not immortal. He fell to the eventually decay of time."

Charlie said, "So were trapped here?"

Kyle replied, "Pretty much. Legend claims that the wizard transcribbed in his spellbook a way to lower the barrier, but his castle island has been searched, and we couldn't find it. Don't bother going the the castle island, It's currently occupied by the army of Lord Darnital. He is hostile, and he's tried invading the other islands before, but our people is strong, and has allways been able to repel any invasion. So, I'm also in charge of land grants. Would you like to apply? Give you a place to live on the island?"

Wonka replied, "What is the procedure?"

"Well what did you do in the outside world.?"

Wonka replied, "I was the founder of what is currently the biggest candy company in the world."

Kyle smiled, "Founder of a major industry? Perfect. I'm sure I'll find a great place for you and your kids."

Wonka said, "Oh these two are not my kids. The boys just my apprentice, and I know the girl, but I never really liked her that much."

Kyle said, "Oh well, you can be their guardian while on the island."

Wonka said, "Oh that will be fine for young Charlie here but,"

Charlie inturrupted with "It will also be fine for young Violet." At Wonka's irritated look, Charlie said, "Earlier I agreed to be her friend. Friends don't leave each other out in the cold."

That was enough for Wonka, and he nodded his approval, and Violet said, "I'm really getting tired of thanking you for stuff, Charlie."

Wonka said, "What other islands are there?"

Kyle said, "There are four other islands. First is the Isle of Music. Which is called that because all of the plant life can be played as a musical instrument. Second is the Isle of Lovers. Legend says that the wizard created it for his girlfriend, as the most romantic place in the world. There are waterfalls, beautiful crystal formations, many fragrant flowers, and these bioluminecent insects which form swarms in beautiful shapes. Third is the isle of water, as its mountains are filled with cool geysers, which flow into a maze of caves, and flow out of the mountain into a hundred shallow waterways. The last is the Isle of Machines, where there is the wizards inventing room, as well these weird gears in the ground. No one ever figured out what they do. Well your grant is approved, let me show you to your new home."

Later as Willy Wonka was hanging as sign over the door to their new mushroom saying "WONKA CANDY COMPANY", he called out, "Mr. Bucket, Miss Beauregarde!" Promptly as the two children came down. "Ready to face your first assignment? I'm going to find out what candy I can make from these mushrooms, but I'm going to need more ingredients, then what is on these islands. Get a good nights sleep, tomorrow you both head out to the other islands to secure their cooperation with our company." 


	5. Veronica Berenhoney

Charlie said, "Well this was a big bust."

The negative attitute he was displaying was the result of a wasted day of searching the Isle of Music. Charlie and Violet woke up the next morning and took the first ferry off the Isle of Mushrooms to fulfill Mr. Wonka's assignment to find ingredients for candy. Upon arriving they found that almost all shops there involved music in someway, and there were recording studios all over. They also found the musical plant life relativly quickly, but when they tried to pick an instrument to bring back to Mr. Wonka, they were quickly stopped by a policemen who explained that since the Isle of Music's economy depended on the trade of musical instuments, the picking of musical plants on public or land that you don't own was strictly illegal. Charlie and Violet didn't have any money to buy musical plants with, and since all plants on the Isle of Music were musical, they were out of luck.

Charlie sighed as they headed back to the ferry. He said, "I hate that were going to majorly dissapoint Mr. Wonka. The first day and we've got nothing."

"Not much we can do without any money." Violet looked Charlie's depressed look, and grabbed his hands and pulled him to one of the Islands many public bands playing an upbeat waltz. "Dance with me. I think it might make you feel better."

"I've never danced."

"Neither have I but it can't be that hard." Charlie conceeded, and they both began a very trying dance. It was true that the couple ran into each other a couple of times, but the Charlie did feel a little better at the absurdity of the dance, but Violet said cheerily, "I thought you said you never danced before!"

"I haven't."

But they were inturupted by a yell of "YOU'RE PERFECT!"

An extremly large woman with extremly long black hair and gigantic forearms ran in and grabbed Charlie and Violet by the hands, and even Violet was unable to break free of the womans amazing grip. Luckily she didn't pull them very far. She pulled them into a nearby house and let them go and as Charlie and Violet rubbed their wrists in relief, the woman got on her knees and said, "My name is Veronica Berenhoney, the best dance teacher on the Isle. Please be my students. I've heard you say you two never danced before, but from what I've seen, you're naturals!"

Charlie didn't have time for this. "No really we.."

Veronica pleaded, "Please, you said you had financial difficulties? There is a big dance competition for the island chief. Please listen, the Blackhill school of Dance has used strongarm tactics to scare away all my students. You help me win the competition and boost my reputation, and you can have a giant share of the prize money."

The couple looked at Veronica and Violet said, "Let us think about it."

After the ferry ride back to the Isle of Mushrooms, Charlie and Violet relayed their story to Willy Wonka. He said, "I don't know children. It doesn't sound like a good use of your time."

Charlie said, "Well we could go to the other Islands, but I bet over there we run into the same problem we have here. No money. Unless you figured a way to make sellable candy from these mushrooms?"

Willy said, "I'm afraid not. I was able to extract partial ingredients from the mushroom, but nothing would create a real tasty treat. All we can sell and eat is the food we brought with us to eat in Africa."

Violet asked, "What food is that?"

Willy put on a fearful smile and reached into the steamer trunk and pulled out a box full of sticks of gum. "We worked the kinks out of it."

Violet took one look then began to sweat and said, "Charlie, tomorrow we are going back to learn how to dance. Understand?" 


	6. Early Morning Workout

After a long nights sleep, Charlie awoke to a certain prodding and after seeing that the sun was barely up which made him wonder why he was being woken up so early. He turned his head to see a pair of puppy dog eyes over a wanting smile next to him. He said slowly, showing his aggrevation, "What do you want?"

Violet replied with, "The only clothes I brought with me, are the ones I'm wearing.."

Charlie finished her with, "And the ones your wearing, are starting to smell. Allright," He stopped to force himself to get up. "Let's see what we got." He walked over to the steamer trunk and said, "Why are you up so early anyway?"

Violet reponded with "Had a nightmare, and couldn't get back to sleep, so I might as well get my daily workout done." As she finished speaking, Charlie handed her his spare latex work uniform. She took is, and quickly kissed Charlie on the cheek. She then said "Thank you." then left back to her room, but as much as Charlie tried, he couldn't get back to sleep either with both the sun out, and the "HYYAH!" sounds Violet was making from outside.

He picked a tasty mushroom for breakfast. Charlie said to Violet, "So you going to tell me about your nightmare?"

Violet stopped practicing kicks, and started doing pushups and said, "Well, I did dissappear from my room. I planned to call my mother once we got to Africa, I worry about her worrying about me. In my dream, I was my mother, and my life was filled with despair about it. I miss her, Charlie. She wasn't the perfect mother, but she tried her best."

Charlie took this in for a few seconds, then yelled out, "Darn it, no you got me worried about my family."

Violet gritted her teeth and said. "Sorryy!"

Violet then moved to where she had several boards lying across rocks, and with one swift chop from her hands, precedded to break the boards in half. After several repetitions of that she only had one board left. She looked at it for a second then said, "Come here." before she laid it across the rocks.

Charlie understood her intention, and said, "No way, I don't know how to do that!"

Violet smirked and said, "Well, you only really fail at being able to do something if you don't try. My gymnastics coach told all of my team that constantly."

Charlie walked up and before he even got to the front of the board, Violet said in what Charlie figured was another imitation of her coach, "GET THAT SORROWFUL LOOK OFF YOUR FACE! YOU NEED CONFIDENCE TO DO THIS!"

Charlie arrived at the board, and Violet said, "Put your hand up like this. This is to maximize the inertial flow of your hand flying."

As soon as he got it, up Violet didn't have time to say "NO WAIT!" before his hand started flying down and hitting the board, hard!

Charlie cried out in pain, and Violet said, "You scream like a baby. The problem with that is you were holding back. You knew that pain was coming. In order to do this you have to be fearless."

"This from a girl whose afraid of a certain chewing gum."

"HEY! I'm not afraid. I just want to avoid the horrible memories the gum brings to me. Now try it again."

It was about fifteen times, and thirteen of these times, Violet took it on herself to manually adjust Charlies arms, but he eventually broke the board. At the end, Violet said, "End of Lesson. Next time, let's try out your stance." As Charlie walked inside for a bath, Violet whispered to herself, "And you've been distracted from worrying about your family. Now if only someone would do that for me." 


	7. Dancing Duet

"SWAN!.. NECKTIE!...JOIN!... TWIST!.. ALLIGATOR! NO! Not CROCIDILE! ALLIGATOR! NEIGHBORHOOD!... SPLIT!"

The first part of the lessons of Ms. Berenhoney consisted of learning 200 Separate dance moves which took nearly five hours of almost her constantly demonstrating moves. Willy Wonka sat on the sidelines clearly trying and failing not to laugh at the technique demonstrating. Every time he did it however, Ms. Berenhoney took a conductors baton and whacked him on the head with it. This happened nearly twenty times until he left telling Charlie and Violet to be at home.

The first part consisted of basic moves as expected. They consisted of Twist, Dip, Twirl, and Spin. But then she moved into words all other parties silently agreed had no business being used to call dance moves. Marmelade, Cheese, Fish, Accountant. The second part of the lesson consisted of Ms. Berenhoney calling out the moves, and Charlie and Violet trying to keep up with her.

Charlie Whispered while trying a particularly difficult move called the Icecreamscoop, "This is the best dance teacher on the island?"

Violet replied, "I never choose an instrutor of anything without researching first. I've asked some talent agents and dancing judges about her history. Some people say she's gone senile, other people when I talk about her senility, claim she's allways been that way."

Ms. Berenhoney clapped and said "WONDERFUL! You're clearly learning! And no wonder we've been here nearly seven hours. I knew you were naturals at this. Especially you, Miss Beauregarde. Your gaurdian said you were a martial artist. Well dancing is a lot like fighting. Both require very precise movement, and when you do it alongside a partner, it is most effective when you work in sync with your partner. Allright, class dismissed!"

As Charlie and Violet left Ms. Berenhoney's studio, they were suddenly surrounded by several large kids. The leader said, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Solomon Bloom, and I'm the top dancer at Blackhill School of dance." Charlie noticed that look of machisma that usually came with bullies. "You losers better not think you stand a chance against us in the dance competition."

As much as Charlie wanted to put up a retort, he was inturrupted by a growling coming from next to us. He turned to see Violet's face glaze over in pure anger. She said Angrily, "No.. one.. calls.. me.. a LOSER! You want to see what youre up against? Let us show you how we can dance."

Charlie grabbed her and whispered, "Uh, Violet? I don't think these guys care how we can dance. I think they are here to.."

Violet stopped him with, "Charlie, remember the last thing Ms. Berenhoney told us? What dancing was like. Just follow my instuctions. We start with Plasticbag, then Atomic Bomb."

Charlie did what was told, and promptly grabbed Violet and swung her around quickly, but instead of Violet landing as she should, she flew over, and kicked Solomon in the face. And thus was the opening moves of the combination dance and fight, with Violet calling out "Swordfish, Tape, EMERALD!" and Charlie helping executing the moves with the amazing precision he learned from Ms. Berenhoney.

It was soon clear that the bullies did not stand up to Charlie and Violet. They quickly ran back to the Blackhill school of dance, and ran up to Headmaster James Blackhill, who immediatly asked, "Did you persuade them?"

"No sir, they were able to turn their dancing skill into fighting skill, and kicked our butts."

Blackhill said angrilly, "BLAST! We might lose the competion."

Lord Darnital from a chair nearby said, "I will not let a bunch of kids ruin my plan. If you lose the competition, you can't go to the island cheif's congratulatory dinner, and therefore you can't take him hostage as my troops invade the Isle of Music. Who are these students?" 


	8. At the Soup Table

The Annual harvest festival hit the Isle of Mushrooms quickly, and Willy Wonka quickly gained the job of head cook. Even though he was primarily a candy maker, his skills at making other entrees was quite defined. As the festival began, Charlie and Violet started off by using the music playing to practice their dancing, the competition being only a week away.

Willy was behind the serving table, a huge pot of stew in front, as Kyle Dunhill came up to him with a bowl of the stew in one hand. He said, "This is good, Wonka. How do you do it?"

Willy Wonka replied with his usual flair, "Pinch of this, dab of that, and a whole lot of everything else."

"Fine keep your secrets." Mr. Dunhill put his bowl down. "You know you've seemed a little sad since your arrival. I know the idea of being trapped is bad but most people are lightened by the idea of a peaceful tropical island home."

"Well, my reason for going on this trip was Charlie was unhappy. And what happens? I get him stuck away from his family that he loves so much he considers them worth turning down ownership of my factory for."

Dunhill replied with, "He seems happy to me. He has since he got here. Not perfectly happy, but happy."

Wonka replied, "He does?" then looked at over at Charlie as he danced with Violet, and continued with, "HE DOES! OH! I knew it!. I knew getting him out of the factory is what he needed."

He was so excited by the prospect that he knocked the ladle out of his hand. Dunhill quickly left the table to speak to someone else. Willy Wonka crawled under the table to retrieve the fallen ladle. As he was looking around he heard nearby voices from beside the table which made him suddenly freeze still so as not to alert the source of the voices that he was concealed by the table.

"Now who are they?"

"The contestants are the skinny boy in the black shirt, and the blond haired girl in the blue sweats."

"I can see why you're worried. I'm not a dancing judge, but I can see they are good."

"So what's the plan?"

"They won't make it through the competition. I can arrange a special accident for them."

"Perfect. And believe me, I'll fulfill my part of the plan."

As soon as Willy Wonka was sure the sources of the voices left, a look of anger crawled onto his face. He hated cheaters ever since other candy makers took to spying on him. This along with the fact that they were planing on hurting his favorite apprentice made Wonka decide in his mind to personally foil their plan. 


	9. The Properties of Mushrooms

On the night of the competition, during the intermission nobody was looking at the lighting catwalk above the stage as several agents of Lord Darnital were attempting to unscrew part of the lighting frame. However, before they were finished a voice called out.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you gentlemen to stop that, or I'm going to have to teach you all two lessons.

The agents turned toward Willy Wonka and replied, "What lessons are that, buddy?"

Wonka put on a smirk and said, "The first lessons is about how cheating will get you nowhere. The second is about the properties of the fluids of the mushrooms of the Isle of Mushrooms. You see, I did an indepth study of the mushrooms to try to create candy out of them, and sadly allthough none of them will make a real tasty treat the fluids and spores of the mushrooms have some really unique properties."

At that a couple of the agents lunged at willy Wonka, and he reponded by throwing a small bottle of them breaking on contact which covered them in a green mist.

As the agents suddenly froze saying, "I feel weird!" Willy Wonka held up his cane, as pointing out the lesson.

"That would be the effect of the spores of the Gandeium mushroom in combination with the fluid of the Pyrunium mushroom which when complete leaves the mind open to suggestion. You're a turkey now."

As the agents started flapping their arms like wings, and making gobbling noises. Two other agents were slowly creping up behind Wonka, when they suddenly slipped and fell of the catwalk getting tangled up in the ropes underneath. Willy wonka walked over and said, "I figured that would happen so I previously coated the catwalk with the fluid of the Iriganous Mushroom, which makes an amazing lubricant.

He turned to the remaining two agents and held up a certain bottle. Wonka said, "This bottle contains a very special recipe of my own. You really want to see what it does?"

The two agents stood silently, and WIlly Wonka threw the bottle, and one of the agents caught it, smirking.

Willy Wonka then said, "Oh dear. Well, I do have some more Iriganous Fluid. He quickly splashed an open bottle all over the agents causing both the agents to fall to the ground, and the other bottle to squit out of the agents hands, fall to the ground and burst covering the agents with a blue mist.

After a few seconds of Woozyness, the two agents tried to get up of the catwalk but they couldn't because their arms and legs were now two inches long.

As Willy Wonka picked up his victoms, he said, "It's sad really. I'm such a genious, yet I don't have the ingredients I need. Really, imagine trying to sell that. WONKA'S AMAZING LIMB SHRINKING POTION! Hard Sell definitly. Oh well. You'll return to normal soon enough. Just sit back and enjoy the show."

An announcer called out, "And now our final contestants, the students of Veronica Berehoney... Charlie Bucket and Violet Beauregarde!"

Everybody in the audience looked toward the stage, and Charlie and Violet began a inventive dance while the members of the orchestra tooted their fluteweeds, banged on their drum flowers, and strummed their harpgrass. 


	10. Charlie's Proposition

As Charlie, Violet, Willy Wonka and Miss Berenhoney arrived at the mushroom house, trophy in hand, Willy Wonka told the kids to play outside so they he and Miss Berenhoney can try out the wine The chief of the Isle of Music gave them at the congratulatory dinner. Charlie and Violet agreed. Willy went to the kitchen to find some glasses for the wine, but when he returned to the living room, Miss Berenhoney was gone. He located her at an upstairs window, looking down over Charlie and Violet as they jumped on a trampoline like mushroom.

Willy said, "Whatcha looking at?" as he gave Miss Berenhoney the glass of wine.

Miss Berenhoney replied, "The rising of young love." which caused Willy Wonka to drop his glass. 

As he hastily pulled out a handkerchief to clean up the spilt wine, "What? Are you nuts? Them?"

Miss Berenhoney smirked and said, "Are you nuts to say I'm coming out of nowhere with this? I see the two of them together at lessons. And I've had a history of figuring out beforehand when two of my students are going to end up together. I mean, look at the way he looks at her! The way he's currently looking at her now! I've seen how much happier the two of them are when they are in each others company."

Willy Wonka replied, "But she's got an ego the size of these islands!"

Miss Berenhoney replied, "You only go on first impressions don't you? From what I've been told, soon after you met she went through a very humbling experience to say the least. I've seen her only be polite to me."

Willy Wonka looked out the window to observe the scene going on, but still wasn't convinced. "Are you really an expert on love? At your age and still single?"

"That's a pot calling a kettle black. I claimed to be an expert on my students love lives, not my own. I have yet to meet someone who comes close to sharing my passion for dance."

Willy Wonka replied, "Well I have yet to meet someone who comes close to sharing my passion for candy. So there!"

Miss Berenhoney finished off her glass and said, "Are you allways like this? Good night, Mr. Wonka." Then left leaving Willy Wonka to try and see what she sees in Charlie and Violet.

Later, he came out to see the kids playing and said, "Bedtime kids! Charlie can I speak to you for a moment!"

Charlie and Violet smiled at each other, then wished each other good night, before she headed upstairs. Willy said, "Charlie maybe I've missed it since I've been gone, but has Miss Beauregarde changed since we first met?"

"Absolutly. I thought at first she was just being grateful but she's nice to everyone she meets. And she's been a good friend." Charlie could see that Willy Wonka was still unconvinced. "Look if you don't believe me, go with her to the next island, while I watch over things from here."

"Well, if you insist, and I'm looking forward to proving you wrong when I see that's she's still got a big ego."

Charlie said, "SHE'S the one here whose got a big ego?" 


	11. Battle And Reunion

As the ferry carring Willy Wonka and violet sat on the ferry taking them to the Isle of Machines, Willy said to the ferry captain, "What can you tell me about the Isle of Machines, skipper?"

The ferry captain reponded with, "Not much else than what is generally known. Covered in weird gears. They've turned the wizards labratory into a chemistry lab. Oh, and the island chief is the only island cheif in the history of the Isles of Mystery not to have been born on the islands. Only been around ten years, but he was such a good politician, that he rose to become cheif of the isle of machines very quickly. Hello what's this now? I never get this many people wanting to leave the island."

Sure enough as the ferry neared the shore of the Isle of Machines, the dockside was so flooded with people, policemen were all around to kepp order. The ferry captain asked one of the policemen what was going on, and the policemen responded with, "Someone futzed around with one of the old machines in the old labratory. It turned out to be an extremly powerful robot, and its now wrecking everything in sight!"

"Sir it's here!" What looked to be a giant mechanical spider came oround the corner of the street. The policemen called out, "OPEN FIRE MEN!" Sure enough all the poliecmen around let loose with several rounds from their guns, but all their shots just bounced off the the robots armor.

Meanwhile up on a hilltop overlooking the main city, Lord Darnital and a scientist looked down over the scene with binoculars. The scientist carried with him a remote control. Lord Darnital said, "Perfect when everybody flees this island will be mine. Brilliant of you to figure out that robot, Dr. Kowzinski."

"Glad to be of service sir."

Lord Darnital stopped and said, "Wait a second Kowzinski, see the little girl in the croud with the blond hair and the latex outfit?"

"Yes sir."

"If it weren't for that girl, I would presently rule the Isle of Music. Have the robot grab her. She needs to be punished for her meddling."

Sure enough all the croud saw one of the robots long legs reach into the croud, pluck out Violet, and retreat into the main city. Willy Wonka then said, "Oh perfect." He tried to enter the city, but was stopped by the policemen.

"Sir we can't let you.." but Willy Wonka stopped him by biting into the last piece of his special Taffy and spitting it out so it explodes over the two policemen.

Willy Wonka said as he chased after the robot, "Sorry sir, but that girl I think might be making my Apprentice happy."

He caught up to the robot near the old labratory. Violet was still hanging from its arms screaming. He threw out several bottles of Iriganous fluid out under the arms, and it required the Robot to drop Violet to steady itself. She landed on her feet, and both Violet and Willy Wonka ran away. Violet yelled, "Can't you do something?"

"No, I don't think I have any candy that can stop that thing."

They ran into the labratory. A room full of Various chemicals in beakers. As they pushed hard against the door, Willy Wonka said, "Suggestions?"

Violet quickly shook her head, and said, "We must have something. I think it was going to drop me into those gears in its mouth to be chewed up... Wait." She quickly looked to the beakers and said, "Mr. Wonka, do you still have that piece of meal gum you brought with you for lunch?" AS he nodded, he pulled the stick of gum out of its vest. "Do you remember how you fixed it, and if so, can you use these chemicals to unfix it?"

Willy Wonka smiled and said, "You better gosh darn BELIEVE IT!"

Violet smiled and said, "I'll go out and distract it."

Violet ran out into the streat, and started doing cartwheels, backflips, and somersaults to avoid the robots arms. However she quickly began to tire, and one of the arms finally grabber her around the waist. 

"Miss Beauregarde! CATCH!"

With one good throw Willy Wonka threw the unfixed gum and Violet caught it with one good reach of her free hand. As the creature began to lower her into its gear filled mouth, she said, "I know this is a cliche, but CHEW ON THIS!" She tossed the gum out, but the robot didn't seem to react as it fell into the gears.

"What's the matter!"

Willy Wonka called out, "Remember, it takes a little bit for it to reach the third stage. If this robot had taste buds, it would be enjoying roast beef right now."

"Perfect." She reached out with her free arm to grab the edge of the mouth to try to block her entry, and eventually the robot began making weird noises and dropped her the ground. Violet and Willy Wonka made it thirty feet before they heard an explosion, and were hit with a flood of bluberry juice.

As Violet and Willy Wonka arrived back on the docks, several policemen and another man were trying to calm the croud. Willy Wonka called out, "Ladies and Gentlemen, My name is Willy Wonka, head of Wonka candy company, and apparently hero, as we have managed to neutralize the robot that plagued you."

The other man came forth and said, "Oh really how? And why are you all wet and blue?"

"Long story."

The other man replied, "Well as cheif of this isle, I would like to thank you then."

"No thanks are necessary, my good man. It was necessary to help Miss Beauregarde here. Right Miss Beauregarde?" But there was no response, and Willy Wonka saw that Violet was staring at the Island cheif with a mix of awe and sadness. Willy Wonka called out, "HELLO, MISS BEAUREGARDE?"

The Island chief grabbed Willy Wonka by the shoulder, and said, "Uh, her first name wouldn't happen to be Violet, would it?"

Willy Wonka replied with "Lucky Guess."

The Island chief suddenly started speaking like he was on the edge of crying. "Of course its Violet. I mean how could it not be. She looks just like Scarlett, except for the ears. She has my ears." With this tears started flowing from the eyes of the Island Chief, which matched those from Violets eyes as well. He continued with, "And the first thing Scarlett said to me after Violet was born was she has my ears."

Violet finally said meekly, "Da-Da-Daddy?"

Willy Wonka replied with, "OOh-KAY! I'm just going to be, uh, over there. KAY?" 


	12. Tears and Plans

Charlie and Willy Wonka had never been more nervous in his life, and that is really saying something considering the situation barely affects either of them. They were just sitting there as Violet and Paul Beauregarde just stared at each other for the longest time. Paul said, "Will you say something to me?"

Violet said in what was almost a whisper. "Everybody knew of the problems between you and mother. As much as mother tried to convince me otherwise, there was a part of me which allways believed that you didn't come back from your little boat trip on purpose."

Chief Beauregarde kneeled in front of her and said desperatly. "Don't believe that! Please! You wouldn't believe how many times I've tried to get that barrier around the islands down so I could come home." His voice lowered and said, "I have to admit, it's true that I had problems being with your mother. But I allways wanted to be your father. Here let me show something to you, " He then walked over to a TV and inserted a tape labeled "Violet's Birth" into the VCR, after a bit a fast forwarding, The TV flickered on showing a younger Chief Beauregarde holding a Newborn Violet. On the TV he said, "Hello, little girl. Welcome to the world. I have a deal for you, you know. Now you are unable to take care of anything. All new human beings start out that way. We, your parents, will take care of you now, and when you are able to take care of yourself,... You know what, that's no deal, since you'd have to tie me up to prevent me from taking care of you. Just.. A favor then.. Your mother and I might have gotten married too fast. We both have our flaws. Which means at some point we will probably need some care ourselves. So do this to us as a favor and I'll try no matter what happens to be proud of you for it. I love you, Violet.", the man on the TV kissed the baby on the head.

He then stopped the VCR just in time to be lunged upon by Violet, crying out, "OH, FATHER!"

And then went another incredibly awkward moment for Charlie and Willy Wonka as the two Beauregardes simply held each other for nearly five minutes, with tears streaming out of both of their eyes. As soon as they were done, Cheif Bearegarde turned to Willy Wonka. "Mr. Wonka, I wish to thank you for giving my daughter a home during this time, but I believe I shall take over custody of her for now. Also as I understand, you are looking for ingredients so you may start a branch of your famous candy company on the Isle of Mushrooms. I happen to have a good relationship with a sugar farmer on the northern side of the island. I can get you a good deal."

Willy Wonka said, "Well that sounds like the goodest deal around here."

As Willy Wonka and Chief Bearegarde shook hands, an underling came into the room. "Chief, a representative from the Isle of Water is here. Says its an emergency."

Chief Beauregarde said, "Eric, do you know why I'm upset right now? My reunion with my daughter has been inturrupted." He then made an audible sigh. He continued with, "Very well, show them in."

An older man came in and said, "Chief Beauregarde, we request your help. Lord Darnital has made a move on the Isle of Water. Somehow he got his hands on a submarine, and entered a underwater cave we saw underneath our island, and now our main geyser now spits out poison! Our people can't live like this. We request you lend us your islands submarine so we can go into the cave and stop this."

Chief Beauregarde replied, "Unfortunatly, our submarine hasn't been used since World War II. We don't have anyone who knows how to repair submarines, or pilot them."

Willy Wonka stopped them with, "You have one person who knows how to repair submarines, and one person who knows how to pilot them now."

Chief Beauregarde replied, "What do you mean?"

Willy Wonka said, "I saw your submarine on the way in. It looks a lot like the one I bought for my factory to harvest underwater lichen in the underground lake below my factory. A required ingredient to make what I call Everlasting Gobstoppers. I can repair them, but I can't pilot them. Allway's had my Oompa-loompa's do it."

Chief Beauregarde said, "Oompa-loompa's?"

Violet stopped him with, "Don't ask."

Chief Beauregarde continued with, "So who does know how to pilot it?"

"Someone the Oompa-loompas have been training in piloting the submarine for the last two months." 


	13. Calm before Battle

Inside the Isle of Machine's submarine, in the engine room, Willy Wonka lay in an access space fixing the engine, he called out to Violet who was sitting next to the toolbox. Chief Bearegarde, who was sitting at a nearby table looking over some paperwork said, "So you turned my daughter into a..

Violet stopped him with, "Believe me Dad, I was warned not to eat that gum. I've got no one to blame but myself. Still I'm kinda glad I did now."

"How's that?"

Willy Wonka said, "Flathead Screwdriver please!"

As Violet passed Willy Wonka a screwdriver, She said, "Me trying that gum was one event in a series of events all related. If I didn't do it, I would not have been able to come to these islands, and then I wouldn't have my daddy back."

"I see."

Willy Wonka crawled out of the access space and pulled a lever and the engine started its cycle and was emmiting a nice clean hum to it. Willy Wonka said, "Ah nothing like the hum of a nicely fixed machine. I think were water ready. Anything else on our list."

Chief Bearegarde picked up a piece of paper on the table. "Check hole for posible leaks. Done. Ready Engine. Done. Load Torpedos. Done. Ready our troops to take down whatever troops Darnital is using to keep guard. Done. Are our pilots ready?"

Willy Wonka moved over to a ladder, and opened a hatch which led to the submarines bridge. He called inside, "Charlie have you prepared the crew?"

"Were ready but I'm going to have to come. These guys can't pilot on their own."

If it were possible to discern genuine concern on Willy Wonka's face, then that was going on now. He said worriedly, "Kiddo, theres a good chance of armed conflict on this mission. I really don't like the idea of you coming."

Violet said, "Me neither.

Charlie said, "If we don't get that poison stopped soon, the damage to the Isle of Water's ecosystem is going to be devastating. I don't have time to train them completly."

That seemed to satisfy Willy Wonka but Violet sputtered, "But, But, But,"

"I need to speak to your daughter alone."

After Charlie pulled Violet outside he said, "You're afraid I won't come back."

Violet replied harshly, "I'm not afraid of anything."

Charlie said calmly, "As you wish, but there's nothing wrong with it if you were. I'm man enough to admit I'm terrified of going down there, but you wanted me to be brave when you hit that board, and bravery isn't the absense of fear. It's the ability to take action despite of it."

Violet said calmly, "I've allways prided myself on being allways fearless."

Charlie said as he went back into the submarine, "Than you pride yourself on the impossible."

Cheif Beauregarde came out and said, "It's time."

Cheif Beauregarde had to hold Violet back as the hatch closed on the what Cheif Beauregarde had named the the IMS Liberator. The Liberator with Charlie at the helm took a dive into the water.

It took about a half hour for the navigator to lead the Liberator to the cave, and inside they Charlie stood speachless. Inside was a pumping machine bigger than the Chocolate factory.

He motioned to Willy Wonka and showed him the view through the perescope. "There's no way down here! How can that thing still be working after several hundred years?"

Charlie said, "I don't know, but I betcha a hundred bucks we'll find out." He saw through the periscope an area in the cave which was filled with air, and he ordered the Liberator to head for the surface. 


	14. Wild Ride

Charlie was dissapointed in himself. Violet was trying to her darnest to get him to be brave in scary situations, and here he was simpering in a submarine broom closet. The reason was that after the Isle of Water's troops unloaded from the submarine, out of sheer curiosity he opened up the submarine hatch, and the first thing he saw as he looked outside was a person get shot to death. He had never before seen a dead body, or heard a gunshot, but he just seen a person die.

The situation wasn't helped by the fact that he heard a struggling right outside the closet door. He heard a someone fall to the floor and the sound of a gun cocking. He heard a voice say, "Where's your mushroom powder now weirdo?"

"Well, I'm sure I had a bottle around here somewhere." That torn it. Charlie realized that as soon as the guy killed Willy Wonka, then he would certainly hear the heavy breathing sound coming from behind the door, and would kill him too.

Charlie started whispering to himself. "Be fearless, Be fearless." And he tried to focus his mind on the idea that he didn't want to die here. He wanted to see his family again. He wanted to see Violet again. At that thought, Charlie lunged out of his seat, and the closet door swung open at blinding speed knocking the enemy soldier in the face. One carefully placed karate chop later, the enemy soldier fell down the hatch to the lower level.

As he helped Willy Wonka up he said, "Kiddo, I'm sorry. I'm your guardian and I ended up being guarded by you. We should not have come down here."

Charlie smiled and said, "No apologies are neccessary."

"Well, still I haven't had a chance to tell you, that I now officially approve of whatever goes on between you and Miss Beauregarde."

Charlie smiles and says, "Wait you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything!"

"Exactly the gunfire outside has stopped!"

As they stepped outside the desolation from the previous gunfight was surprisingly not the most disturbing sight. What was disturbing for Charlie and Willy Wonka was that the cave entrance the submarine passed through on the way in was now gone. Willy Wonka ran to the troops and asked what happened.

"The enemy is in retreat sir, but on their way out they set off an explosion which closed our exit."

"There must be a way out of here!"

Another troops voice came from a nearby cave. Inside they found what looked to be a stone statue chained to the wall with a gag on its mouth. What was also weird was that the statue tried desparatly to break its bonds.

All the troop frightened at what it was seeing aimed their guns at it. But Charlie in a moment of bravery stepped forth and removed the gag from its mouth.

The statue said in a very deep base voice "Ah thank you! Now can you remove my chains. I'd like to fix the pump. I can't imagine how the poison that is affecting the island above."

Charlie asked, "Who and what are you?"

The statue replied, "I'm a golem created by an ancient wizard to take care of this place."

Willy Wonka asked, "Well then Mr. Golem, do you know of another way out of here? The cave entrance has collapsed!"

Just a few moments later the people on the island above noticed that the poison stopped coming, and out from the main geyser poured crystal clear water. After all rest of the poison was washed away by the water, they also saw a dozen small figures suddenly pop out of the main geyser, and start flowing down the waterways created by the geyser.

Charlie tried to prepare himself for this. The burst up the geyser was bad enough, he suddenly had an inkling for what Augustus Gloop felt like in the pipe, but now he was swimming down a fast waterway. True he was wearing a life preserver which he grabbed from the submarines hold, but that didn't stop the ride from seeming so out of control. He was kinda used to it, it being similar to the riding the boat inside the chocolate factory, but it still was a wild ride flowing down steep hillsides, until his path narrowed into a shallow slide near the beach, he felt wet, he felt cold, but it was all worth it, as the monstrous applause from the citizens of the Isle of Water came, for at that moment he felt like a hero too.

The next couple of days Charlie took a break on the Isle of Water. He took time enjoying the natural more safer waterslides. He was catered to hand and foot by a curious staff. He was lying on the beach enjoying the sun on a brightly colored beach towel, when he remembered that deep underground there was something he really wanted to do."

"Mind if I join you?" said Violet, who was just laying down her own towel.

Charlie thought that was easy.

Violet said after a few moments of basking in the sun, "So, hows being a hero?"

Charlie said, "Has its moments? Hows having a father?" Violet opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly remembered something, but Charlie noticed her indecision, and said, "Violet, It's allright. Just because I don't have my family at the moment, doesn't mean I'm not happy that you have some. If you're happy then I'm happy for you."

At that, Violet burst out, "IT'S GREAT! I have the best Dad ever! He's cool. He's smart. He's kind. And being the daughter of an Island cheif has its perks. That's something I wanted to ask you about. The Cheif of the Isle of Lovers is holding some shindig, and my father got an invitation. He's busy, and besides the cheif of the Isle of Lovers like people going to his parties without dates. Want to come with me? Give you a chance to meet the cheif of the Isle of Lovers!"

"You mean like a date?" 

"Yeah." 

"when?"

"Tomorrow, dress formal."

"I'll be there." 


	15. Turning Point

"Now stand still." Miss Berenhoney had been messing with the mini tuxedo ever since she agreed to lend it to him. Charlie remembered seeing it in her supply of dance uniforms and she was all too pleased as soon as she understood it was for a formal gathering with Violet on the Isle of Lovers.

"Miss Berenhoney really, how much more will you have to fix me?" Charlie said impatiently as soon as the ferry docked.

"I just want things to go well for the two of you."

Charlie didn't like what Miss Berenhoney was implying and said, "Were just going as friends, Miss Berenhoney."

Miss Berenhoney smirked and said, "Yeah, Friends with potential. The best type of friends there are."

Charlie said nervously, "Aren't I kinda young for that?"

Miss Berenhoney said simply, "You both act older than you are. At least thats my experience anyway."

The ferryman called out, "All people going to the Isle of Lovers better get out now!"

Miss Berenhoney patted Charlie on the head and said, "Good look, kiddo."

As Charlie left the fairy and followed the directions and examined the look of the Isle of Lovers. Charlie didn't know what made places romantic, but it looked exactly as Mr. Dunhill described. What he didn't describe was how many of the stores and restaurants were based to take part of this. Some neon lights described matchmakers stores, there were more florists than one would usually see. And everywhere were the swarms of glowing insects. As soon as he arrived at an elegant old manor house. He had instructions to wait for Violet, so he found a bench and waited.

"Hey Charlie!" Charlie turned and immediatly thought that he suddenly knew what an angel looked like. His reaction was a mix of the fact that he never saw Violet or any girl for that matter dressed up all fancy in a pink one-piece formal gown, and her hair tied up in a knot and light make-up on her face, mixed with the fact that a swarm of the glowing insects took that moment to swarm near her, making her seem to shimmer in the night. However Charlie break out of this belief as soon as Violet spoke. "Do I look allright? I feel like I look silly."

Charlie took her arm and led her up the stairs, "Don't. You look great."

They both entered the grand ballroom which was decked out with pink lines lining the all the walls, and sparkling lighting covering the windows. Violet pulled Charlie toward an older looking couple who by the way they were prominently seated at a main table were obviously the host and hostess.

The host said, "I didn't know we invited children this young."

Violet replied, "You didn't sir, but you did invite my father, who sends his regrets. I am Violet Beauregarde, first daughter of the Isle of Machines. I extend my hand as a way to request the good relations between the Isle of Machines and the Isle of Lovers continue."

The chief took violets hand and gave it a firm shake. "And who is your companion?"

Charlie stepped forward, "I Sir, am Charlie Bucket heir and apprentice to Willy Wonka, founder and president of the world famous Wonka Candy Company. As both myself and Mr. Wonka are now trapped by the barrier around these islands, we have set up a new Candy Store on the Isle of Mushrooms. I request your help in creating trade opportunities between our company and the Isle of Lovers. I present as a gift a sample platter of our treats." At that, Charlie took the package he was holding since he came and opened it for the Cheif and his Wife. It was obviously well recieved as without any words, the Cheif and his Wife ate every piece of candy in the box.

"Well," the chief said with his mouth still semi full, "Despite the respect I have for the Isle of Machines, and this candy, I don't think you would fit in at my party. You are both very young. However, I allways like seeing young love develop at my party. Despite your age, are you two in love?"

Both Charlie and Violet broke out into a cold sweat at the question. Charlie eventually stammered out, "We-We-We have a friendship with potential. Is that good enough?"

The chief smirked and said, "Only if you provide some entertainment for this party. I saw you both on the Isle of Music. You up for a dance?" Charlie and Violet looked at each other, then nodded.

Charlie took center of the floor and Violet went over to the bandleader to give instructions. The Cheif picked up a microphone and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, for your entertainment a special dancing performance by the Isle of Music Junior dance champions."

As soon as Violet returned, she noticed Charlie sweating, and whispered, "What's the matter? You've done this before."

"Back when I couldn't see the faces of the people watching."

Violet whispered back, "Be fearless."

After a rather free spirited mix of a waltz and a breakdance, to escape the applause, Violet and Charlie retreated to the houses balcony to escape the applause.

Charlie said, "I was good, wasn't I?"

Violet smirked and said, "I've got my name on the top of over seven hundred trophies. Now that I've got one where I share my name with someone, I'm glad its someone that deserves it."

After a moment Charlie said, "I don't get you. You've been so nice to me, yet in your previous interviews you seemed so proud of the fact that you've never lost anything you've set your mind too. Yet you've gone beyond nice to the only person whose ever beat you at anything."

Violet took a second to take that in and said plainly, "I've never lost before, so I never knew what losing was like. My Mom allways made it seem like it was the worst thing in the world. But really it was not so bad. Well not so bad compared to being a social freak which was dominating my life at the time. Especially after the press conference where Mr. Wonka revealed what the special prize actually was, since being the heir to a chocolate factory would have only really gotten in the way of fulfilling my real dream."

"Which was?"

Violet put her head down, "It's silly."

Charlie took her hand and said, "Please tell me."

Violet said with a note of embarassment, "I wan't to be in the Olympics. You're not laughing."

"Why should I? That's a good dream to have."

Violet's face fell, "Not like I can fulfill it now, being trapped by that darned force field."

Charlie took Violet's other hand and said quietly, "Dreams can come true. Take it from someone who knows."

A smile creped back onto Violet's face and she said, "I know too. I've allways dreamed about having a daddy."

"See?"

Just then Violet closed her eyes and moved her face toward Charlie and he yelled out, "Violet, DON'T!" as a cold sweat broke out over him.

Violet as Charlie moved away from her and cried, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have.."

Charlie said hastilly, "Don't be upset, It's not you. You've been amazing, It's.. It's.."

Violet stopped him with, "Don't explain. Because I can't simply think of a bad reason for you not to want this."

Charlie replied, "But it still makes you feel bad, and when you feel bad, I feel bad. That's the deal when you become friends." She nodded. Charlie said, "Let's salvage what we can of the evening, please? We've finally got the glass elevator working again. Want to go for a fly?"

Later that evening Charlie and Violet flew over the Isles of Mystery when suddenly a light seemed to come from Lord Darnital's castle Island. Violet said, "What was that? It seemed to be a sudden burst of fire!"

Charlie noticed it too and said, "I don't know!"

Violet said, "Can we go see? This transparent elevator will be difficult for them to spot in the night, and my fathers never liked that guy!"

"It's too dangerous."

Violet said, "Be fearless." and pressed a button and the Glass Elevator slowly floated to right outside the castle window where the light was coming from. So close in fact, that Charlie and Violet heard voices coming from it.

"That was fantastic sir."

"But sir, do you think the spells in this spell book will give us the power needed to conquer the islands."

"The islands! Here is the spell to lower the barrier. As soon as I get it, and the rest of these spells translated, you are looking at the new ruler of the world!"

Violet said, "We have to tell my father about this!"

Charlie pressed a button to take them back to the Isle of Machines, but they barely got thirty feet before a fireball came through the window hitting the elevators engines causing the elevator to plummet into the water below. 


	16. Fearless Escape

Charlie and Violet came to in a vast throne room, to see Lord Darnital lounging about on a throne covered in golden ornamentation the size of a car. The soldier holding down Charlie said, "The intruders, My lord."

Lord Darnital said, "Well look. Mister Charlie Bucket and Miss Violet Beauregarde. You've been quite a little thorn in my side. Well let my introduce myself. Lord Everett Darnital, future ruler of the world."

Violet said angrilly, "Are we expected to bow?"

Lord Darnital smirked and said, "Yes, you are. Sergeant make them bow." Several hands gripped both kids and forced them onto their knees. "That's better. Now for your fates. Have the boy executed. The girl we can use as a hostage when we take the Isle of Machines."

Two soldiers grabbed the ropes and pulled Charlie and Violet to their feets between forcing them into a side hallway. After a bit of walking, Charlie heard a snap as Violet broke her bonds, and hit both soldiers with a roundhouse kick.

Charlie said as Violet undid his bonds, "You got a plan to get out of here?"

Violet said quickly, "Not a one. And these two are coming round. I'll hold them off, you find a way out."

Charlie said, "I'm not leaving you!"

Violet yelled, "I'll do much better if I don't have to worry about you! GO!"

Charlie nodded and ran down a hallway, when at the end of the hallway he heard two guards come. The only other choice besides heading back toward Violet was to run up a nearby staircase. He ran up to a door, which he quickly discoverd was locked. However he noticed the door was not very thicks, and he remembered the board he was able to break. He said to himself, "Can I do this?" and thought back as he realized several guards were quickly going to kill Violet if something didn't happen quick, and with quick anger he swung his fist around and put a big hole in the door. He reached through the hole in the other side, and unlocked it. He saw a giant window and looked through it and realized it was the same window the glass elevator hovered near earlier. He then saw the two books. The first was a giant book bigger than Chalies entire body, written in an obscure language. The second was a smaller notebook. Reading the notebook, and the spells it listed, he thought back on what he overheard. He realized the big book was the main spellbook, and the notebook was where Lord Darnital was writing down the translations for the spells. He quickly paged through the translation book for something that would get him out of this situation. After several seconds of scanning through pages, he suddenly smiled.

Downstairs Violet moved with an amazing precision but even with incredible speed, strength far outdoing her age, and abnormal flexibility, she was vastly outnumbered, and just as the soldiers managed to surround her, a voice called out, "VIOLET!"

Everyone turned around to see the effects of the spell Charlie cast, and saw him magically defying the laws of gravity. Charlie burst out the hallway and flew over the heads of the solders while putting the translation book in his pocket, swoop down and lift Violet up, and they turned around in midair, flew up the staircase, and fly out the window toward the Isle of Machines. Violet said, "You saved me, I knew you could do it!"

Chalie said between grunts, "Vi, ugh, can we wait until were on the ground, you're heavy."

As they landed on the front yard of the Cheif's house, Violet said, "Quick we have to tell my father what happened!"

Charlie grabbed Violets hand and said, "Violet, wait a sec!"

Violet turned and said, "What is.." but Violet was cut short and Charlie grabbed Violet's face and pulled her into a kiss which looked like it could exchange souls.

As soon as they separated, Violet whispered, "What was that?"

Charlie whispered in reply, "That was me being fearless."

Violet smiled and pulled Charlie in for another kiss, but they were inturupted by the sound of "Ahem." and Charlie and Violet turned to see Chief Beauregarde standing at the doorway.

After a few seconds of looking through the translation book Charlie brought with him Chief Beauregarde said, "Violet you're in big trouble for putting yourself into danger like that. You need to help me tomorrow as punishment."

Violet whispered, "That's fair."

He continued with, "And Mr. Bucket, you are to meet us in the forest behind the west beach tomorrow at two in the afternoon. We need to have a serious discussion about any of your intentions toward my daughter."

Charlie said quietly, "I'll be there."

Cheif Beauregarde yelled out, "Ericson!" An soldier of the Isle of Machines came in and stood at attention. Cheif Beauregarde said, "Send messengers to the other islands to ask them to prepare an emergency council. And ready the troops. We are to prepare for war immediately." 


	17. Separation Anxiety

It was at noon the next day when Charlie took off and from what he saw on the trip, and it was clear that Chief Beauregardes emergency meeting with the other island Chiefs went well since after walking down to the Isle of Mushrooms dock, and the ferry stopping at the Isle of Water and the Isle of Music, it was clear that all three Islands were also preparing to declare war on Lord Darnital. Extra police were patrolling the islands, and by the docks all three islands had soldiers loading weapons onto boats.

Upon arrival on the Isle of Machines it was a long jaunt to the park where Cheif Beauregarde told Charlie to meet them, but it was a simple matter to find them upon arival. Cheif Beauregarde was standing at the top of a hill looking at a undeveloped forest on the other side of the hill using binoculars. Violet was carring a tripod and a case which looked to be carring surveying equipment. Charlie said "Hi folks. Violet you need help with that stuff?"

Chief Beauregarde called out without taking his eyes out the binoculars. "Maybe she does Mr. Bucket, but her carrying that stuff is part of her punishment. So don't help her out okay."

Violet smiled and said, "It's okay, Charlie. It's not that heavy."

Cheif Bearegarde called out "Over here, Mr. Bucket." Charlie came running up and Cheif Beauregarde started walking down the hill toward the forest and motioned for Charlie and Violet to follow. He started with, "I've only been a father of a girl who can acutally talk for about a week, and I was totally unprepared for the sight of her kissing a boy. Now you seem nice and have good prospects, but you are so darn young. Now what do you see happening between yourself and my daughter?"

Charlie thought about this for a bit, and said, "I don't know sir. I don't know the future. I know this. There are thousands of things that I want in life. But only a few things I needed to be really happy. I've allways had a home with a family that loves me and allways supports me to the best of their ability. But I was allways missing something. I didn't know what. Then two things happened at the same time, I was separated from my family, but reunited with your daughter. And I was more happy than I would expect given the circumstances. Because I think what your daughter became to me exactly what I was allways missing."

Cheif Beauregarde took this in and said, "Does what your missing have to be my daughter?"

Charlie replied, "Again I don't know. I've not had many alternatives. All I know was that I thought she was beautiful from the first time I laid eyes on the picture of her on the newspaper. On the outside anyway. And since we reunited, I've never been able to relate to anyone's situation ever. And as a result, whenever she feels happy, I feel happy. Whenever she feels sad, I feel sad. My mom once told me what her wedding vows were, and that's how she described being in love in her vows.

Cheif Beauregarde said, "Okay this is the first place to take measurements. Violet set that stuff down, I'll set that up." And with a pleasant smile he said, "And if you two want to be alone, I'll be here."

Violet smiled and headed for a nearby glade, and Charlie was about to follow but Cheif Beauregarde stopped him and whispered in his ear. "If you really make my daughter happy, I want to see it. She's been acting somber all day, and I don't think its about the punishment. She doesn't seem to mind. You find out what okay?"

And with that Charlie let go and as he caught up to Violet, he saw that Chief Beauregarde was right. She seemed to be lacking that sparkle that he admired. Charlie started with, "Hey little girl. I've been given a mission to make you happy. So what's wrong. And don't tell me nothings wrong. I can see somethings wrong."

Violet said tiredly, "I've had a series of bad dreams last night. So little sleep. Is it any wonder I look bad?"

Charlie sat down next to her and said, "What dreams?"

Violet turned and laid her head in Charlies lap and said, "About war. About losing my father to war. About losing you.."

Chalie said as he ran his hand through her hair, "I'm not going to take part in this war."

Violet sighed and said, "I didn't say losing you to war."

Charlie said, "Than to what?"

Violet smirked and said, "It's silly."

Charlie moved his head to look Violet in the eye and said, "My mom allways insisted I share my scary but silly dreams with her and then she would point out how silly they are, so they seem less scary."

Violet smirked, "We were getting married."

Chalie nearly burst out laughing. Violet turned her head and said, "It's not silly, I was so happy at the time. My parents were together! It was on the main town square of the isle of lovers. It was like heaven!"

Charlie exclaimed, "Okay! OKAY! So what went wrong."

Violet smirked, "Veruca! She came in flying on a broomstick dressed as a witch! She cast a spell turning me back into a blueberry. Then hypnotized you and the crowd so you married her instead! Then there was an earthquake and Veruca said "Don't worry Violet. I've got a more suitable husband for you." And the earthquakes turned out to be the footsteps of Augustus! He was the size of a skyscraper. Veruca than said, "You are now husband and blueberry. You may eat the bride!" Augustus then lifted me up and I fell into his mouth. Then I woke up."

Charlie said, "And what do you think it means?

Violet exclaimed, "I spent most of the night musing over it. The spell to remove the barrier exists. Which means you get to go home. And your home and my home are so darn far away! In both the dream and the current situation. I might lose you and I can't blame you for it, since it really isn't your fault."

Charlie said, "Next time you take Veruca down okay? And my apprenticing job allows me a large amount of free time. Your home is only a few hours away by glass elevator. You give me a call and I'll be by your side in hours okay? And I want to show you the rest of the factory, since your tour was cut short. I know you had a bad experience, but if you follow rules better, it really is an amazing place, and I think it would be even more amazing for me with you there."

It was about this time that the sparkle returned, and Violet reached up with her arm and pulled Charlie into a long kiss. As soon as Charlie pulled up, he said, "What are we doing out here anyway?"

Violet replied, "I don't know. He comes out here every other day." She pulled herself up and helped Charlie up and called out, "DAD!"

The both ran toward Cheif Beauregarde and as Violet called said, "Daddy, what are we looking for out here?"

Chief Beauregarde said blandly, "The center."

Charlie said, "I beg your pardon?"

Chief Beauregarde said, "I don't like our chances in this war. From the report I've gotten from the other Islands our combined forces will probably be able to defeat Darnital's defensive fleet, but after that can we successfully storm the castle after that before the spellbook gets translated? Now the gears all over the island. They suggest the island itself is one big machine. If you trace the gears to where they start, they all start at some rotating cylinder that dissapears into the island. I've used the direction of all the rotating cylinders and they all seem to come from a spot around here. Perhaps we might find a power source here or something."

Violet was slowly wandering around and said, "And it's around HEEERREEE..."

"Violet!" Charlie screamed as the ground under Violets feet gave way, and she fell into a pit.

Cheif Beauregarde called out, "Violet, Sweetie, are you all right?"

It was a few seconds before she called out, "FOUND SOMETHING!"

Cheif Beauregarde took a rope out and tied it too a tree and dropped into some sort of room full of buttons, levers, and monitors which showed many views of the island. Violet said, "Daddy, look at this monitor, with all the gear configuration it displays. I've seen this gear configuration before, albeit much smaller."

Cheif Beauregarde said, "What are you suggesting Violet?"

"Evacuate the Island and get some of our best scientists to figure out how these controls work."

A few hours later, Charlie, Violet and Willy Wonka were standing on the Isle of Mushrooms looking over at the Isle of Machines as the entire Island lifted out of the water on the back of a giant spider robot. Charlie tugged Willy Wonkas sleeve and said, "Mr. Wonka?"

Willy Wonka replied, "What is it, Kiddo?"

"I think were going to win!" 


	18. The Reckoning

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are now speaking with Violet Beauregarde, the very first person ever to win a crateful of Olympic Gold Medals at once. Miss Beauregarde, tell us how you feel?"

Inside the mushroom that served as the base of the Wonka Candy Company Violet smirked and said, "Well, I would like to attribute my victories to the person who believed in the beauty in me, when I was unable to see it in myself, who.."

"LORD DARNITAL! WERE CALLING YOU OUT!" said the voice of Cheif Beauregarde through a loudspeaker from outside the window.

Charlie turned and the shock and said, "Look's like its started? Do you want to go to the beach to watch?"

Violet nodded and as they walked down to the beach to see the giant spider robot as well as a large fleet of warships centered in a spear fomation around the castle island. As they looked through binoculars, they saw Lord Darnital appear on a high tower holding a megaphone. He called out mockingly, "Well if it isn't all the other cheifs, and looking to invade are you? What are your demands?"

Cheif Beauregarde replied, "The book and the power within doesn't belong to you. Either give it up for its power to be shared or else we all declare war on you."

Lord Darnital smirked and said, "Your toy spider doesn't scare me, Beauregarde. Want to know why?" Just then a burst of pure fire enveloped Lord Darnital. He was still visible inside, and seemed to be protected by it, and the flying spell Charlie used to escape lifted him into the air. He than said, "I've managed to translate more of the book. All troops attack!" Just then several warships erupted out of the several aquatic entrances to the castle and a huge naval battle erupted. Several of the shots from the guns fired at Lord Darnital, but his new magical sheild seemed to stop them. He flew down toward the spiders legs and through a magical fireball at the legs and the machine the legs seemed to unbalance.

Violet yelped at the sight and said, "Charlie if the robot falls into the water, Daddy will drown!"

Charlie replied, "I know." He thought about the situation then in a second, ran into the Mushroom house, where he picked up the spell translation book and started paging through it.

Violet ran up behind him and said, "What are you looking for?" Charlie responded without words and held up a page which had on big letters on the top, "SPELL FOR REPAIRING ANY MACHINE." Violet read it over and exclaimed, "NO! You are not going out there!"

Charlie said quietly, "It's the only way to save your dad, and win the war."

Violet said on the brink of tears, "But.. But.. But.." 

She was stopped however when Charlie grabbed her face and pulled her in so close their noses touched. He said, "Don't worry about me. I'm just being fearless like you said, and when that happens, even if the whole world stood between us, I would find my way back to you."

Charlie ran outside and took off flying toward the robot, bullets whizing by him, and Lord Darnital flinging fireballs at him, but reached the damaged robot leg and managed to chant the spell at the leg to see the leg get mended. Lord Darnital called out, "Nice of you to join us Mister Bucket. NOW DIE!" 

Cheif Beauregarde called out, "I DON'T THINK SO!" as a robot leg came down and nearly crushed Lord Darnital.

As quick as he was, Lord Darnital was unable to kill Charlie and avoid the robot legs at the same time, and after a few moments of a tedious fight with Charlie dodging and repairing any damage to the robot, and Lord Darnital stymied on how to take out both Charlie and the robot, Lord Darnital retreated away from the robot to reasses the situation. He looked around and saw what he thought was his solution, and as he flew speedily toward the beach of the Isle of Mushrooms, Charlie didn't realize what his plans were until it he was allready flying over the beach. Violet took up a defensive fighting stance, but Lord Darnital responded to this with, "That's pointless, Miss Beauregarde. If you don't let me use you as a hostage, I can set you on fire right now."

As Charlie neared the beach, He was stopped by Lord Darnital carrying Violet a hundred feet from shore. He called out, "That was a clever idea, Mister Bucket, but I suggest you stop or this one dies."

The response Lord Darnital got was not from Charlie as Violet said, "There's just one problem. Stop treating me like a helpless little girl." With that, Violet swung her left foot back, hitting Lord Darnital below the belt, causing him to keel over, and drop Violet.

Charlie called out, "NO!" and he raced speedily after the falling Violet.

Lord Darnital quickly recovered and was preparing another magical fireball, when a shadow quickly overcome him, He said, "Oh, darn it. "as a robotic leg slammed into his head with amazing force making a sickening cracking sound, and fell into the water below.

Cheif Beauregarde said to himself in the robot control room, "Don't touch my daughter."

As Charlie dived into the water, he searched as long as he had breath for Violet under the water. As he nearly ran out of air, he surfaced and swam to the nearest boat where he told the a soldier onboard, "I can't find Violet!"

But then a voice said, "Charlie, It's allright, I'm fine." Charlie looked over the side of the boat to see what was Violet swimming in the water. She said, "I've done high diving before."

As Charlie pulled Violet into the boat, the soldier on the boat yelled out, "LOOK! WE HAVE VICTORY!" Sure enough Charlie and Violet looked toward the Castle Island to see several people on the towers, as well as on Lord Darnitals fleet were waving white flags. As cheers from all the troops nearby filled the air, Charlie and Violet looked at each other, and as they kissed, Violet took the opportunity to push Charlie out of the boat laughing, then dived overboard herself, and as she surfaced from her dive, she got a faceful of water as Charlie playfully splashed her. They both began a playful splashing war to celebrate the Victory of the Battle of the Isles of Mystery. 


	19. End of Summer

Cheif Beauregardes personal yacht floated in the sea about 300 feet away from the Isle of Mushrooms. At the back of the boat sat Charlie, Willy Wonka, and a Isle of Machines scientist looking from the Spell book and constantly writing on a piece of paper. He handed the piece of paper and said, "Try this one." Which Charlie started to chant. They picked Charlie to help because no one on the island was more adept at the use of magic. As soon as Charlie finished Chantin, he said, "That's it. Try now, Mr. Wonka." At that, Willy Wonka turned around and poked his cane out of the boat, but it was stopped about a foot out as the cane made a knocking sound against the magical barrier. 

Willy Wonka said, "No good. Try again.", and the scientist started writing again. No one on the boat felt discouraged. This was in fact the eighth time they failed. After a few more moments the Scientist took the paper, crossed a word out, and rewrote another word. He passed it over and Charlie began chanting. As soon as he was done, Charlie nodded, and Violet who was sitting next to Mr. Wonka swung out with the back of her hand, and instead of hitting the barrier like she should have, her hand passed right through.

Charlie smiled at this, and as the scientist put the spellbook down, Charlie suddenly chanted again, and a magic fireball erupted from his hands flew toward the spellbook. The spellbook was incinerated in a matter of seconds.

Several days later..

Mrs. Scarlett Beauregarde was reading the headline of the most recent newspaper. It yelled out in giant letters, "MYSTERY OF BERMUDA TRIANGLE SOLVED! MAGICAL ISLANDS INSIDE!" The phone rang and she ran towards it and picked it up saying flatly, " Beauregarde residence."

Mr. Beauregarde said over the phone, "Scarlett, is that you?" and Mrs. Beaurgarde fainted dead away.

As Mr. Beauregarde heard the thud and hung the phone up. He turned to the other pay phone at the phone kiosk, and called to Charlie saying, "Yeah, I'm glad to back too. See you soon Mom." And as he hung up, Charlie said, "They'll meet us at your house, in the spare glass elevator."

Mr. Beauregarde said, "I feel like celebrating. As soon as my wife comes too and comes to grip with being reunited with her husband and daugter, I'm sure she can cook up a great dinner for us."

Willy Wonka said, "That sounds great. Charlie and I can cook up a stupendulous desert."

As Willy Wonka walked away hailing a Taxicab, Mr. Beauregarde said to Violet, "Stupendulous?" Violet merely shrugged in response.

A few hours later, Willy Wonka told Charlie and said, "Allright the cake is cooking. All we have to do is wait now, right Mrs. Beauregarde?"

"Yup, The turkey will take a couple hours."

Charlie replied, "Where's Violet?"

Willy Wonka said as she stood near a window, "I can see her on the back porch. She looks sad."

Charlie said, "Guess its time for my boyfriendly duty of making her happy."

Charlie went out to the back porch and before he could say anything, Violet said, "My families reunion isn't going as I hoped."

Charlie said as he sat down next to her putting his arm around her. "How's that?"

Violet said, "My parents don't look at each other as husband and wife should after being reunited after ten years. My dream of a happy family is shattered. Don't ask if I'll be allright. I've had separate parents my whole life."

Charlie said, "You know what, I was going to try to make you happy, but now is a sad time for you. Crying a little makes us human."

As Violet cried into Charlies shoulders, Willy Wonka said to Mrs. Beauregarde, "Why are you spying on them?"

Mrs. Beauregarde said, "Remember what you said about eating chocolate is like being in love? Well since you've never been in love, you can't speak from personal experience. Let me tell you its true. So, I want my daughter to experience it."

It took several moments to take this in and stood up and announced, "I want to see this. We still have a couple of hours before dinners ready, right?" At Mrs. Beauregardes nod, Willy Wonka rushed out to the glass elevator. 

It took him half an hour to reach the Isle of Music and he arrived just in time to hear the yelling out of, "LION! PILLOWCASE! TYPEWRITER! Okay students that's enough. Class dismissed!"

Willy Wonka avoided the throng of dance students rush out of Miss Berenhoneys school, he went inside and saw her packing up her stuff. She noticed his presence and said, "Mr. Wonka, what are you doing here?"

"You are a very lucky woman, Veronica Berenhoney. You are about to hear something no one else will most likely ever hear from me. You were right, I was wrong."

Miss Berenhoney smirked and said, "You came all this way just to admit defeat?"

Willy Wonka then said, "No. We were both wrong on another count. How the heck am I supposed to meet a single girl who shares my passion for candy? NO ONE SHARES MY PASSION FOR CANDY!"

"No one shares my passion for dance either. Maybe we just need someone who has equal passion."

Willy Wonka then said, "The Beauregardes are having a celebratory dinner. Will you join me?"

Miss Berenhoney said, "I'd be delighted."

The dinner was a huge success along with the desert. Then came the party games. Then came the dancing with Charlie and Violet at the center showing off their moves. Allthough Miss Berenhoney took it upon herself by calling out dance moves to corect them. But then the evening came to a close. As the Buckets readied the Glass elevator for the voyage back Violet ran up and said to Charlie, "Is this our goodbye."

Charlie replied, "No. Goodbye indicates we might not see each other again, and the thought of that just kills me. A better phrase would be See you later. Because I will go to any lengths to see the person who made me truly happy for the first time in my life. So, See you later."

Violet said, "See you later."

Willy Wonka took this in and turned to Miss Berenhoney. He said, "See you later.

She said, "See you later."

THE END...For now. 


End file.
